newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beat the Booth
Beat the Booth is a program on SNY. It aired in 2015. The show is in the format of a regular trivia game show. Hosted by Chris Carlin, each half-hour episode includes a different team of super fans vying to take down Gary Cohen and Howie Rose in four intense rounds of challenging Mets trivia questions modeled after the most memorable game shows of yesteryear. This program followed up to Battle of the Broadcasters from 2014. Beat the Booth featured two episodes of two teams of super fans challenging Gary and Howie. The show is presented by Citi. All the questions were presented by the Elias Sports Bureau. Both episodes featured the same games. The two teams were Team Gary and Howie and Team Super Fans. The show returned with two more episodes in 2016 with the first episode premiering on June 28 and the second on June 29. Episode 1 In the first episode fans Joe and Alfred from Bayonne, New Jersey were the first ones to challenge Gary Cohen and Howie Rose. The types of games on the show are: *Terrific Trivia-One minute to answer a trivia question in rapid fire fashion. Right answers get 5 points and no deductions for wrong answers. Questions can be passed by a team. Whoever gives the first answer will count regardless. Team Gary and Howie went first as they were the returning champions from their own teams from Battle of the Broadcasters. Team Gary and Howie got 15 points; Team Super Fans got 35 points *Flushing Feud-Top six answers to a question. The first team to buzz with a top correct answer controls the board. The team can play or pass and teammates must alternate when giving answers until they get them all right or three strikes. If they get all of the answers the team gets 50 points, three strikes come with incorrect answers or if they give no answer thus wasting too much time, giving the other team a chance to steal. Both teams played rather than passed. Team Super Fans couldn't get the last answer needed for the second question, Gary and Howie took the chance to steal but didn't get the right answer, thus the Super Fans won the second question round. Team Gary and Howie got 100 points added to make it 115; Team Super Fans got 50 points added to make it 85 *Meet the Met-Series of clues to identify a Mets player. The first clue is which is the hardest is worth 50 points and every other clue is worth ten points less than the previous one. If a wrong answer is given then that team is not allowed to answer for that particular Met from then on. Team Gary and Howie got 130 points added to make it 245; Team Super Fans got 40 points added to make it 125 *Ya Gotta Believe-One of the team members provide clues for their other team member for them to guess a Mets player. Full names have to be given as an answer and part of the name can't be given as part of the clues. The leading team after the third round went first (Gary and Howie). It lasts for a minute and thirty seconds. 30 points for right answers. Team Gary and Howie got 390 points added to make it 635; Team Super Fans got 480 points added to make it 605 Gary and Howie won and a check was shown with their winnings donated to a charity of their choosing. Episode 2 In the second episode fans Joe from Brooklyn and T.J. from Long Island were the second ones to challenge Gary Cohen and Howie Rose. *Terrific Trivia-Team Gary Cohen and Howie Rose got 40 points; Team Super Fans got 15 points *Flushing Feud-Team Gary Cohen and Howie Rose got 100 points added to make it 140; Team Super Fans got 50 points added to make it 65 *Meet the Met-Team Gary Cohen and Howie Rose got 70 points added to make it 210; Team Super Fans got 40 points added to make it 105 *Ya Gotta Believe-Team Gary Cohen and Howie Rose got 450 points added to make it 660; Team Super Fans got no answers right and therefore got no points Gary and Howie won and a check was shown with their winnings donated to a charity of their choosing. Episode 3 Episode three stared James Hawkins and Andrew Padaetz from East Northport and Brooklyn respectively. *Terrific Trivia-Team Gary Cohen and Howie Rose got 10 points; Team Super Fans got 25 points *Flushing Feud-Team Gary Cohen and Howie Rose got 100 points added to make it 110; Team Super Fans got 50 points to make it 75 *Around The Bases-Both teams have nine chances based off a Mets lineup with each player selected a random question will be given based on the teams' choice of a single, double, triple or home run. Each question is from easiest to hardest depending on their choice with a single for ten points, double for twenty points, triple for thirty points, home run for forty points and for each wrong answer and out is given to the team. Team Gary and Howie got 20 points to make it 130; Team Super Fans got 50 points to make it 125 *Ya Gotta Believe-Team Gary and Howie got 330 points to make it 460; Team Super Fans got 210 points to make it 335 Gary and Howie won and a check was shown with their winnings donated to a charity of their choosing. Episode 4 Episode four stared Adam Yanover and Anthony Furia from Little Neck and Brooklyn respectively. *Terrific Trivia-Team Gary and Howie got 30 points; Team Super Fans got 20 points *Flushing Feud-Team Gary and Howie got 150 points to make it 180 while Team Super Fans got zero as they lost all three rounds *Around The Bases-Team Gary and Howie got 60 points to make it 210; Team Super Fans got 30 points to make it 50 *Ya Gotta Believe-Team Gary and Howie got 270 points to make it 480; Team Super Fans got 120 points to make it 170 Gary and Howie won and a check was shown with their winnings donated to a charity of their choosing. Category:SNY Category:Mets Station Network